Adaline Murphy
"New kid" Adaline s the new kid, after her parents had moved into her new neighborhood she had to change schools. Because of this she only stayed in contact with few friends. She is a sweet, kind, but very quiet girl. Unable to approach anyone she stayed in the shadows with her pen and paper she usually doodles the people, places, and things around her in her free time. Threw the days attending she made a few friends, and cherish them with all her heart. She hopes to make good friends with everyone, and create strong bonds! About Adaline is a sweet, kind, but she girl that often stays in the shadows. She is very quiet and focused around her classmates but once you put her in a room with her friends she is a crazy girl that can put a smile on any ones face. She often likes to joke around with her three best buds Alexy, Rosa, or Violette. She can be very quiet, and a funny girl but she is also very smart, and studious, he grades are usually A’s or B’s. She often studies in study groups or in the library. You can normally find my candy in the gardening club, art room, library, or at the park or cafe in town. She seems to treasure every thing and every one in her life, and finds good in everything. Rein hopes to make great friends with her classmates and the other candies as well. Appearance '-hair' Adaline takes very good care of her hair, during most of her childhood she kept her hair long about to her knees or waist, her hair was much darker, but starting her high school year she has cut her hair to about shoulder length and kept it in nice neat curls, saying it makes her looks much younger, but with a mature side to it. '-Freckles' Aadline has many freckles in multiple places, her face, neck, and some along her arm. She believes the freckles make her look much better. Rein often calls freckles cute, and obsesses over others with them. If you have freckles and approach her good luck getting her off your back. '-Height' Adaline is short for her age, she has been the same height for 3 years now and hasn’t grown. She get’s this from her mothers side. '-Clothing' She often likes wherein bright colors, she likes the feeling of boys clothing you will often see her wearing very unique hats. She has as well has glasses since she started middle school. '-Other features' She is often aqueduct of her eyes changing colors, when she was just a little infant her eyes were a red brown, but by elementary her eyes had turned green, which later during middle school were a shade of valveless blue, during winter he eyes turn green and yellow. Because of her family background she has darker skin, she is part Irish, French, Italian, Mexican, American, and Indian School Life When first moving her, she had waited a week before going. She took this time to focus on her appearance, threw this short time span she focused on how to interact with students, and what she wanted to be known as. After thinking it through she had decided to just let it happen, when entering the school she tried avoiding students, when being approached she often used the excuse that she needed to use the restroom or go help a teacher, this gave her the name as “teachers pet” and was often bullied by Amber and her possy during school hours and even in public, she felt quite embarrassed and wanted to step up her game because of this. Slowly she made friends with Violette, Rosalyn and Nathaniel. Past time she started to grow closer to quite a few classmates and had began to ignore the bullying from others. Soon after she came to twins game, by the names of Armin and Alexy. She had formed a liking to the twins and soon had a tight relationship with Alexy and Armin. By now she had fit in with most students and was quite laid back with how things had gone, My candy is very excited to be meeting the other candies, I hope you are friendly enough to greet her!!! Personality To most people she is often said to be very quite, stubborn, smart, a goody two shoes, Clumsy, and loney. Although her friends as well refer to as Clumsy, Crazy, Smart, Lazy, Clight, Childish, or Annoying. Although she has a quiet side, and a crazy said she also has a much calmer side. She is very sweet, and loving towards others and is often very drowsy during school days due to pulling all nighters. Relationships -Nathaniel Nathaniel and Adaline have a very strong bond. Although this bond isn’t anything special, they are very close but could never be anything more than friends in candies words. Although Adaline may not like Nathaniel like she did during the beginning of her time, there are clear signs that Nathaniel may have clear feeling for her. After school they often run into each other while Nathaniel is usually out. During one event her family had gone the same as his and they spent the whole night together ever since then Nathaniel had acted much more different around Adaline. -Castiel Although Adainline may like Castiel’s rebellion style, and sour personality he is not fond of her. He often participates in teasing when it is passed around. He was the one that had given her the nickname Ironing board, and Shorty. There isn’t much to say for this boy except these too cannot stand each other. -Ken/Kentin Ken and Adaline go way back. Ever since they were little children they had been good friends, although Adaline often talked about how annoying or clingy he was deep down she cherished each second she spent with Kentin and had liked him up to this year. Although she had moved on, Ken hadn't. Rip. -Lysander If you are looking for Adaline you can either find her chasing around Lysander or playing videogames with Armin. Lysander and her are very close, although Lysander could do without the amount of times she has jumped on him, or clinged to his arm, they often enjoy time together. Kentin is often jealous of these too but looks up to Lysander for “winning her heart”, although she likes Lysander she still does have a soft spot for Armin as well. -Armin Due to Adaline and Alexy being best of friends Armin and Adaline had spent much of their free time together, soon after spending her free time together they started drifting closer and closer to one another. Unlike Lysander and Adaline because they're more awkward around each other these two are much more laid back, they often get caught up in a conversation about anime, video games, or school gossip. One of their most precious moments together was when Adaline had somehow convinced him to go on a run, after nearly passing out a mile after they had stopped by the park and there they held hands and beyond that points they had become very close. -Alexy Alexy is Adaline’s best friend. They have eachothers backs through thick and thin. Although in the beginning of the year she liked Kentin she had given up her love life just for Alexy. Even though Alexy may be a guy, Adaline, Rosa, and Him had multiple sleepover parties at Candie and Rosa’s place. Adaline and Alexy believe they have a strong friendship that could never be split, since the first day they meant they knew this was destiny. -Jade Because of Adaline being in the gardening club she had spent some of her free time after and before with Jade. Although he may not go to our school they became good friends and once in awhile they will go out together. -Violette Violette is one of Adaline’s closer friends right next to Alexy. They often spend their weekends together drawing and admiring stuffed animals. Her mom often squeezes Violette and her daughter to act like little children. Although they are quiet around each other believe it or not Violette has a crazy side, she only shows it to those that she trust. ;) -Melody Melody and are a horrible match. They dislike one another so much to do Nathaniel’s crush on Adalines. Although Rein had tried and tried to patch things with her she turns her down and down, because of this they had become pretty much enemies. -Peggy Although peggy can be a snob Adaline and Peggy get along very much. Their first acquaintance began when Adaline though she had very beautiful hair and decided to touch it. Every since then they had been good friends that know how to make one another smile, cry, or laugh. -Rosa Although Rosa is a very sweet and charming girl Adaline isn’t as great friends with her as Alexy. They had been wonderful friends ever since she became here, Rosa often helped her with her studies for a few years up until next year. Ever since her training I haven’t looked different…. -Lucy She has a hard time believing that Lucy is a "true friend" because all she does is come for advice about boys. Category:Candies Category:Candies Q-Z Category:Lysander Category:Armin